


in mad love and war

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gen, M/M, but is trying since no one wants to write their self indulgent shit, emotionally constipated mark, jaeyong if you squint real hard, royal au, this fic is an eyesore so read at your own risk since the author actually can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: mark is going to win this fight and he'll do anything to protect his family crest even if it means marrying the young, foolish (and handsome) king of the wong clan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 53





	1. emotions, emotions, emotions... should i stuff it down my throat or vomit it out?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke pls don't take it seriously, also wrote this in like 35 minutes or smth.

**"to keep in touch with emotions, to show that you are a human just as everyone else is... that you have your own voice to be heard of—is the most powerful form of being a good leader."**

yukhei hears his mother's words echoing every single day, every single time that he's conflicted in his ruling he always reminds himself of the late queen's words. he trusts his mother more than anyone else, he had a big amount of faith towards her. and now that he accepts the proposition of what's to come onto his life or rather someone who's about to enter his life is making him anxious but it's his duty he can do no wrong with marrying someone of another land's prince is it? he thinks and thinks before he finally shuts his eyes off and let his mind wander off to dreamland.

♞♞♞

three days.

three days before his betrothed comes and finally tie the knot with him, he wishes he could've known the younger as a lover and form a bond with him or at least befriended him beforehand but everything was done in a rush, well at least they had to do it as a war is coming to the younger's land and the marriage is the only strongest form of an alliance they can form.

yukhei is fidgety and taps his feet a lot while doing the kingdom's paperwork and his cousins also known as his advisors—renjun and hendery had to personally interrupt him. and yukhei just looks at them with such eyes that the two fully understood what the older is feeling. they could only offer him with words bringing of temporary comfort but that doesn't fully take away his fear and so he lets those three days pass by visibly shaken about what's to come.

♞♞♞

meanwhile, on the other hand, minhyung grew up in a world of blood and greed, everything was business. everyone fought for the crown while he sits on his own little throne as he silently judges and despises everyone else. he never wore his heart out on his sleeve, he had learned from his parents that not everyone will be kind to him and that not everyone is willing to hear his voice as he's just a mare prince, a royal born, just a title and reputation to hold and a little humanity to contain into his small body. 

**"the heart can only give so much and if you don't gate yourself from anyone who tries to steal it and get the upper hand, you will be nothing but a piece of vessel sunken under the sea of madness."** is what the king—minhyung's father would always tell him when gets 'too vulnerable' or visibly shaken by the gruesome works of his family. little minhyung could only nod as his father wipes his tears away and kisses his forehead softly. he knows his father means well as to the world he grew up in wasn't like the others, it was mad and unforgiving and so he believes his father's words and tattoos it on the back of his head like a prayer that he'd often hear from their sunday church.

a few years passed and he finally descents on the throne only for his family to cause chaos once again and threatens him. normally he wouldn't doubt their clan's power but seeing that their resources are lacking due to the last calamity that struck their lands and since he had empathy towards his people he desperately looked for options, he's not going to let his clan down this empire was built under his father's hard work and he won't disappoint him and knowing that his relatives are just greedy people who'll continue to abuse his people he won't let them down just like that, he knew he has a war to win.

and so he proposes an alliance to another kingdom. the wong kingdom, he had heard great things about them and he's willing to form a tie between both kingdoms and learn from each other. and not to mention he had seen the new king, he looks like a god and he's not going to let him out of his own grasp. he has to win that man and so he did.

the wedding day has approached faster than minhyung had thought, he was too busy fixing everything before he went away though, the two kingdoms are not far away from each other only a single forest parting them away acting as a barrier for each of them he still thought it'd be better for him to prepare everything before handing the job over to his younger brother—donghyuck, he had promised the younger that they'd share the throne and even if the younger didn't care much about it he still agreed to do so just for his brother 'as a form of an engagement gift.' he reasons and mark could only squish his brother into a tight hug. 


	2. at least let me call you by name

minhyung takes a deep breath clearly trying to ease down his nervousness as he stands tall, face against the cathedral's beautifully carved wooden doors. he could've easily agreed to the young king's offer of having a secluded and intimate ceremony but he said no to it seeing he made small talk with the king's counselors taking note of what he liked and one of them happens to be throwing balls for the whole land to attend and he couldn't say no to that, it seemed fun they never had anything like that back in his hometown and he also wanted it to be a gesture of gratitude for the king being considerate enough to haphazardly accept his proposal also knowing the burden of what the lee clan is going through right now. he reminds himself of those things as the huge wooden doors open and the music cues right as he steps onto the carpeted aisle.

he puts a small smile on his face, grips his bouquet of wildflowers as if it's his lifeline. 

he walks slowly and on beat as if he's dancing to one of the masquerade dances they were taught back when he was a child, minhyung just wants to close his eyes shut to try and pretend that no one's looking, that it's only yukhei and him. but he can't do that, that'd be rude to the king, the priest, the guess, to everyone standing in the cathedral and so he could only grip his bouquet even tighter that he's pretty sure that the flowers that were freshly picked on the day of their wedding would wilt at that point with how he's choking those poor innocent plants so he mentally says sorry to them and hope to god that he wouldn't be punished by mother nature.

as he gets closer and closer towards the king—his soon to be husband, it sounds weird saying it to himself knowing that he's getting married at the raw age of twenty one just right after his coronation as the king of the west orient but it's his duty to serve and protect the lands, their people, and his family name so he could only shove his fears and doubts down his throat.

and when he finally reaches the altar, yukhei gives him a small warm smile accompanied by his soft huge eyes sparkling like the south sea and takes his right hand and gently holds with his much bigger one. minhyung doesn't know how and why but suddenly all of his worries seemed to vanish when the young king did that, he could only reciprocate it with gripping the king's busy hand. he knows he gets the message.

and at that moment he knew that he had picked a great man to be his husband.

> and also a great alliance to the lee clan.

♞♞♞

months had passed after their wedding yet the two newlywedded seems to be distant as ever. yukhei wants to spend time with him but seeing as to how busy the younger is juggling his duties from the west and south orient, he could only give him his silent support he knows how tough it could be especially at the first few years of handling such high position in court and so he gives it time and promises to himself that he'd take it slow with the younger. but as more days came by the younger significantly gotten thinner and paler than he usually is and yukhei took it into his own hands to check on his husband.

a few loud knocks were made before yukhei entered minhyung's personal study the one he had made before he and his husband got wedded with each other, it was quite hard to decide what to do with the interiors and such but one thing he did make sure to include was a small altar that the younger could pray to. he had asked a few questions to donghyuck as to what his older brother would like beforehand and reminds himself that the younger is a pretty devoted christian. and luckily the younger seems to quite like it seeing he'd often see him praying to it when he passes by around the halls.

yukhei was holding minhyung's portable prayer closet when the younger had woken up from his sleep. minhyung quickly gathered himself and brushed off the invisible dust from his clothes.

"ah- uhm. hello? your highness?" minhyung awkwardly greets yukhei. meanwhile, yukhei could only snarl at his husband's gesture "how many times do i have to tell you that you can just call me by my given name, my parents didn't give me four names for nothing my little husband." he comments. "b-but" as minhyung is just about to protest against the older's words, yukhei already had his long finger pressed against the younger's pouty lips making the younger blush "no disagreements bud, i want us to be closer this way at least by starting to call each other with our names and not by our titles and not to mention we're in the same position of power. and if anything you're much stronger and capable than me seeing as you hold two titles... shouldn't i be the one to call you _your highness?_ " yukhei cheekily says while minhyung could only huff at his cheeky comment.

"fine." minhyung says after awhile.

"fine what?" yukhei questions.

"i'll let you call be my name." mark answers back and with that, the younger is swiftly brought up in the air by the young king with the other trying to get out of yukhei's strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this out of desperation 'cause i just want them to get together already, i can't write slow burn. and i also can't write in general so here you go.
> 
> also i just made a twitter account (@curiousamelie) you can follow me there if you want :D


	3. an open invitation

weeks had passed and the two spent more time than in the past.

mark was busy revising a current law that the court wants to implement when a sudden knock was heard from his study's doors and mark shouts ' _come in!_ '. the doors open only for him to see renjun holding a piece of neatly folded paper.

"what is this?" mark asks, "it is for you to know your highness." renjun curtly answers before the younger gives him a small bow and a smile before walking away from his study. he opens the letter only to be greeted with the other king's handwriting ' ** _meet me at the west hall later in during the early afternoon, i mean only if you can. i have some things to show you and i think you might like it_.**',.

♞♞♞

yukhei was over the moon when he saw the younger waiting for him in the west hall a meaning that he accepted his invitation, he was thankful for the gods for listening to his silent mantras for the younger to say yes. 

"so... mark huh?" yukhei breaks the silence as they both walk along the palace's corridors. "yeah, it's my christening name. i often use it than minhyung and it somehow just became my permanent name due to us trading with the english." mark explains and yukhei replies with a soft hum.

"i didn't know you also had a christening name... lucas is it?" mark admits to the taller. "yeah, for formalities. same with you since i've had people from the other lands have trouble with pronouncing my names so i just let them call me by that." the older says as they walk down the marble floors.

"lucas? hmmm... i like that. both of our names came from the bible i think it's quite adorable." mark confesses to the older and yukhei becomes all giddy like a teenager gushing about its crush, having a bright wide smile plastered across his lips that you'd think he'd rip his face apart sooner or later.

"but i think you're a lot more adorable." yukhei cheekily replies and mark's face just blooms as red as yukhei's uniform is.

♞♞♞

as they walk into the palace's garden, yukhei's sudden question stops them into a halt.

"oh and by the way what was that placed in your study's altar?" 

"ah... the one you were holding is an altarpiece made by my cousins ten and taeyong they made it for me as an early wedding and engagement gift. they gave it to me just right before i left the west. quite a fun of a story actually, they almost missed my ride and thankfully donghyuck was able to help them out before we bid our farewells to each other. ten runs an atelier in the heart of the city while taeyong is a painter for the north orient. that's where he met his husband king jaehyun which i'm assuming that you already knew." mark stops and coughs before saying "ahaha, sorry for the unnecessary word vomit. it had been a while since i've had talked to someone other than work. sorry if i got too comfortable." he shyly mutters as he looks down on the fallen petals laid across the cobblestones. 

"it's okay and don't be sorry about it or anything really. remember that i'm your husband, we might have started at an awkward stance but i'm offering to be at least your friend or someone that you can confine with when you're having troubles or just simply just want to talk about the things you love. i'm always here to hear you out, i'll make sure to make time for you." mark's jaw almost hit the floor with yukhei's offer, clearly dumbstruck with the older's words but before he can say anything yukhei grabs ahold of the both of his hands and holds it gently within his huge palms.

and says "at least consider this as my vow to you... since we weren't able to make our own during the wedding. and i... i also want to apologize for not making a move before the wedding, i have no reason other than letting myself be eaten by my own cowardice. and i really do want to make up for it... will you let me?".

if mark's jaw wasn't flat against floor well it is now, well at least not literally because that would be quite a worry. actually no a it would be a huge medical issue and yukhei might have to roll out the royal protocol at such a bad time.

his mouth agape and the only words that he could form are "are... are you sure about this? w-what if we're moving too fast? and i- we- well, now that i think about it there's no meaning about the speed of how we go since... you know we're married and stuff." mark could only sigh at his own words and could already here his inner thoughts nagging at him ' _ah, here you go again mark lee. can you please stop being an idiot even just for a while!_ '.

"i see that you're still quite puzzled. let's get some afternoon tea at the veranda it might help you clear your head out." yukhei suggests and mark could only mutter a small 'yeah, sure.',.

♞♞♞

and yukhei was right, the view from the veranda is as calming and soothing as to one's self could be. the waves crashing with each other and the water from the ocean glistening under the sunset, the smell of the sea accompanying it. it was peaceful, so peaceful that he almost forgot all of his worries. reminds him of what he thought of yukhei's eyes during their wedding.

the south orient's seas were always at its best form no matter what season you visit, it somehow just projects such lightness and beauty.

and when he finally stopped admiring the view he turns his focus to yukhei, mark's heart suddenly pounded real fast as if it's threatening him to leave its cage. god, yukhei was glowing under the sunlight... he looked like a god, he looked like he's a dream he can't quite comprehend but he knows it's beautiful. yukhei completely mirrored the peacefulness of the waters around them. and now mark can only believe his mother's words when she said that one's land will reflect it's men. and he's guessing that yukhei is the perfect embodiment of it.

and the only thing that stops him from completely ogling at the older that he might completely tattoo his eyes upon him is when yukhei turns to see the younger already looking at him. 

"shall we go now?" yukhei asks as he walked towards him and mark could only give him a small nod as they head back into their chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i just wrote another chapter, the quality as low as ever. what do you expect from a man like me?


	4. i can wait for forever

  
as the clock struck eight, mark immediately stopped his work and left his mancave for their evening dinner. the food that south orient's cooks served was exquisite and he didn't want to miss it also minding the fact that he also promised the older to no longer skip meals as he had grown quite concerned with the unhealthy habits and working ethics of the younger that he had to reprimand him last time about it.

as he stepped into the dining hall he could only marvel at the food that lied down beautifully on the marbled table, they were all so pleasing to the eye and he cannot wait to ravish it down for later but for now he made his greetings to everyone at the table. it was the same people as usual; yukhei at the head of the sit that mirrors his, hendery and renjun that are situated right next to each other and donghyuck- wait? donghyuck? why is donghyuck at their dining room? what is his younger brother doing here in the first place?!

as mark sat down on his usual sit donghyuck had already beaten him into saying something "isn't it a bit rude to just ignore your lovely and adorable little brother minhyungie~ or perhaps you've already forgotten about me?" his brother teasingly singsongs. "of course not _donghyuckie_." mark makes sure to emphasize his brother's nickname as he grits through his teeth not because his beloved brother is teasing him it's because he knows that something unsightly has happened or will happen back in their homeland if his brother just walked into the south orient's palace without any further notice. 

"that's enough, we can talk about business later but for now can we finish the feast that the cooks had served us? it would be quite rude to just ignore it like that and i'm pretty sure that hendery here is already starving." yukhei digs his cousin's grave seeing as to how his cousin already chomped down the food on his plate and his cousin could only give him a sheepish smile.

right after they finished eating, renjun and hendery immediately left to tend to their own business giving the three a bit of privacy and yukhei leads them down to his study chamber.

"so? what are your business here prince donghyuck?" yukhei breaks the ice as to which the youngest responded, "i'm here to deliver some bad news as to which my brother had already sensed earlier that he had to grith down his teeth before even eating.". "it's the jangs isn't it?" mark asks his brother a sullen expression already plastered down his face, "hmmm... it's them again." donghyuck answers. 

"i can help you out on this one, though i am not sure if i can promise you the victory we all want... i will try my best." yukhei breaks the silence between the two brothers. "are you sure about this yukhei? if we continue to the plan we had agreed to before the wedding, i will have to be away for some time. from the war itself and the rebuilding of the lands could be longer than anticipated... are you okay with that?" mark questions his husband, they may not be the closest nor the most in love they still had words they vowed for each other and he does not want it to be broken just like that.

"i'm okay with it and it's not like we cannot contact each other right? we have our messenger for a reason and i'll try my best to visit you from time to time." yukhei forms a small smile within his words trying to reassure the younger. "then it's settled, i will reserve a carriage beforehand by some time in the next week. i shall take my leave now." donghyuck interrupts the couple seeing to as they're getting way too sulky for his own liking.

as donghyuck is just about to leave the doors of yukhei's study the older's words caught him off guard "have a safe trip and oh! don't forget to take renjun with you!" as donghyuck turns his head the older just winks at him and he could just huff at amazement with how observant his brother-in-law was no wonder his brother immediately got attached to him despite being stonecold when it comes to relationships outside of his family circle.

♞♞♞

as yukhei lays down on their shared bed the younger just continues to sit down as he stares at the moonlight.

'he's dazing out again.' yukhei mentally says to himself. "is there anything wrong mark?" yukhei's deep voice resonates within their bedroom and mark immediately snaps out of his own thoughts and turns to see his husband's worried face. he just silently looks at him and as he lets the older read him like a book. "it's about your leave isn't it?" yukhei proceeds to ask the younger again and mark could only give him a small nod. 

"i don't want to leave just yet... we just started to get to know each other and i... i haven't been this vulnerable for a very long time and just as about i was to savor the feeling of being taken care off and having real value to someone else other than my brother i'm already about to get taken away. i feel like i'm just a glass bottle just floating along with the sea and letting the currents just take me anywhere even if i don't want to be swept away." mark confesses to him and yukhei could only gently embrace the younger into a warm hug as he slowly runs his hands back and forth onto his back.

"it's okay, we'll be okay. i promised didn't i? that we'll still be together even after you leave and that i'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. so you don't have to worry i won't run or hide, i'll always be right where i am." yukhei softly says to the younger only to see him peacefully sleeping with the younger's mouth slightly agape, the sight was so cute that yukhei can't help but leave a peck on the younger's forehead. 

and with that, they both ascended to dreamland forgetting about their agendas in the approaching days. that can wait for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so close to losing my sanity, mark sleeping so cutely i'm going to cry. also i finally dropped some renhyuck crumbs so renhyuckists enjoy the food.


	5. you're in love

mark is about to leave the south orient in just a few hours and yukhei cannot admit out loud that he's going to miss the younger very much, though his actions itself already shows it with how clingy he got to his husband and mark could only chuckle along with the palace's staff. 

a few more hours pass by and the carriage that donghyuck had promised a week ago finally arrives. as mark's luggage was getting stored inside, yukhei's grip onto mark suddenly even got tighter than before. he turns his head to see that yukhei looks like he's about to cry and mark couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

"stop it, you big baby. weren't you the one who just told me that we'd still talk and visit each other from time to time just a few days ago?" mark reminds the older and being the big crybaby yukhei is just let out an "of course i still do remember my own words, i'm just going to miss my beloved midget of a husband." mark snorts at how the older could still get himself to tease him when he's literally was just about to cry a few moments ago but he lets it pass for now and if anything he likes how yukhei emphasizes their size difference. he thinks it's cute but he'll never confess about it to the older.

"your luggage has been all placed sir. are you ready to go now?" renjun interrupts the couple and mark just nods his head a bit. "very much so, we'll head out in a bit so make sure to say your farewells now." the younger remarks towards his teary-eyed cousin. but instead of yukhei getting to say his farewell to the smaller, mark stands on his tippy toes and quickly leaves a peck on his the taller's left cheek instead and immediately runs over to the carriage leaving yukhei completely dumbstruck that his mouth is left ajar.

hendery walks towards his cousin's completely frozen figure with a playful grin painted across his handsome face, situating himself just right beside him and lifting his hand to close yukhei's mouth "leave your mouth just slacking like that and flies will think it's an open invitation to just fly right through them and we wouldn't want that hmmm... sir yukhei?" and his playful remark got the young king to come back to his senses. and before yukhei even knows it, the younger's carriage is already fleeting away before he could even say anything.

♞♞♞

meanwhile, inside the carriage. a grave silence falls upon the two young men. it's not the kind of silence where you feel awkward or suffocated, it's the type where you feel comfortable enough to say nothing and just let time pass by through and through but mark isn't going to miss his chance to ask the younger about his relationship with his brother.

"so... what's up with you and donghyuck?" mark attempts to get the younger's attention with his straightforward question and much to the older's luck, the younger quickly chimes up with the mention of his brother's name. mark silently thanked the gods for the younger's reaction because it would've been awkward for both of them.

"ah... the young prince and i are just friends, sir. mark." the younger answers with a bit of hesitation laced onto his voice but mark lets it pass for now not wanting the younger to be uncomfortable. "ah, i see. is he a good friend? does he bother you a lot? please let me know and i'll talk him out of it, i don't want him to bother you if you're a tad bit awkward around him." mark asks the younger and the younger immediately waves his hands up midway quickly explaining that the young prince isn't bothering him or isn't being mean in any way or form. 

"and if anything, he's a really good friend. he's one of the people i can confine to without any worry, he's really wise for his age. despite being playful and sometimes cocky... he has this sense of stability to him that i admire, he doesn't seem to be impulsive. he seems calculative, always thinking before doing anything, and is very good at reading the room. even if he annoys me with his antics sometimes." the younger adds into his earlier words and mark could only crack a smile at the young advisor.

"w-why do you ask about our relationship anyways? is there a problem sir. mark? is he abandoning his duties to just hang out with me? i can ask him to stop seeing me for the time being if needed." the younger quickly adds. "no, it's nothing like that and if anything i want you guys to spend more time with each other. well... you see it's rare that my brother actually interacts with someone his age other than our cousins so i'm very much glad that he had found a friend in you. though donghyuck might be friendly, he doesn't trust anyone easily. so please take care of him and please for the love of god stop calling me _sir. mark_ it's awkward seeing to i'm only a year older than you. even hendery just calls me by given name so go ahead and start using it instead." the older says to the younger.

"b-but protocols... it's part of the job and he's born the same year as you are it's not.... exactly the same." mark could only chuckle before responding "fuck the protocols and i'm pretty sure yukhei doesn't mind either, that guy hates formalities. and who knows... you could be my future brother-in-law so might as well practice now hmmm?".

the younger does not know whether to be shocked at the older being completely vulgar and stipping off his normal strained facade right before his eyes or the older telling him that he's a legible candidate to be his future in-law. and so he just kept mum himself. he appreciates the older being a lot more friendly now knowing that he had heard the rumors here and there before his cousin got betrothed to him. and as far as what he has seen from the older himself, the young king doesn't seem to be any of it or maybe he's just hiding it to not create a bad reputation in the new land. but he does not want to jump into conclusions he knows that he'll see it for himself, he's not going to be easily swayed by the words of others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update but renhyuck heavy chapter also haha lumark cheek kiss a win for me i guess?


	6. the cautious servant and the sneaky brat prince

as they both step their foot onto the land of west orient, the strong scent of grass and wet soil immediately greeted them. the young king can't help but feel completely elated and just shrugs off his worries away along with the gusts of the wind as he lets himself succumb to the joy he's feeling right now, the wind that greeted them earlier got stronger than before but the older doesn't look like he minds it so the younger just lets him be. after all, being far from your homeland for such a long time will take a toll on you greatly no matter how beautiful the land you currently stepping on is.

after the older had looked he had calmed down for a bit and letting his giddiness slowly fade away, renjun just wants to scratch the back of his head, face contorted in a confused manner. it's probably his first time ever seeing the older ever being so carefree and his face completely lightens up compared to when he was in the south orient, he'd often had this look of longing for something and he couldn't quite get a grasp of it and now he completely understands why. living all your life in such greenery and completely fertile lands then changing your scenery and getting surrounded by the waters must've been tough. 

as they enter the palace mark gives him a small tour, giving him the basics and the royal protocols here and there. it's clear that the older wanted for donghyuck to tour the younger servant but he pays no mind, he'll have a fun time with the young prince anyways. 

"and here are the keys to your quarters, i hope you like what they had prepared. just ask my brother if you ever need anything else, he might be a bit of a brat but he's nice and i'm sure he won't mind showing you around the palace. and you can also visit the other commodities from time to time, no need to be shy. i know that you're also a workaholic like me so i want you to have a place of yours to rest your mind when things are getting to rough." mark gives him a small smile before walking away to head to his own chambers seeing that the older needed his own rest.

♞♞♞

as renjun enters the palace's garden he can't help but be in awe at how well taken everything was, the garden was completely different from the south's if anything it didn't even look close to being a garden. it looked like it was a mystical forest that he'd often read about in the fantasy books that he used to read in their sleeping quarters along with his cousins. tall trees surrounded the huge plot of land, wildflowers surrounding them, exotic plants that had been clearly traded from somewhere else, and other native plants from the lands itself. unlike the south sea's normally humid nature, the west orient was a lot colder despite it being sunny seeing as to how they were placed up close in the mountains. and so he couldn't help but shiver a bit, hugging himself and slightly rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up, when a sudden rustle was heard from afar. renjun turns his head as to where the noise comes from only to see the one and only young prince donghyuck.

"gosh! you gave me a fright you sneaky little brat!" renjun immediately nagging the younger as he playfully tugged the younger's ear "ah! ah! stop it! i didn't know you were here!" donghyuck tries to explain to the younger and much to his luck the older actually listens to him, usually he wouldn't since he'd often prank him but donghyuck could only sigh in relief when his precious ear had been let off the hook which is known as huang renjun and carefully massages his precious ear. 

"what are you doing here?" renjun asks as which the younger retorts back with "i should be the one asking you that!". 

"fine, i was exploring the palace grounds by myself." the older this time tries to explain himself and donghyuck could only hum in understanding. "i was just roaming around since it's my free time right now. what do you think about me showing you around then? though it might take a while since the estate is pretty big." the younger offers. renjun contemplates before answering a small defeated 'fine.' as if he had just lost playing a card game and the younger could only let out a small chuckle. 

the younger hands out his left hand for the older to reach "what's with that? i'm not a royal of some sort. and if someone sees us they'll probably think i have my head up so far up my ass." the older retorts as he crosses his arms, "oh come on no one cares. it's only the two of us anyways and i want you to hold my hand so you won't get lost." the younger gives him a cheeky smile but renjun has a point, he has the tendency to lose his focus as to where he's going when something catches his eye and so he accepts the offer with a sigh as if he had been defeated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol pushed myself to write this. i wanted to get back at it again, also more renhyuck again. i am so sorry.


End file.
